User talk:TheSlicer
The Porcelain Doll This is a real-world novel outline I'm working on. It focusses on a fifteen-year-old who finds a doll on a doorstep. It originated from this limeric (non-rhyming). China doll, China doll, in your brother's room. Your brother's dead. China doll, China doll, in your sister's room. Your sister's dead. China doll, China doll, in your parents' room. Your parents are dead. China doll, China doll, in your room. You're dead. Outline An agorophobic (afraid of the outside world) girl finds a very pretty doll in a glass box. She takes it in her room and sets it on her shelf. She does her daily activities, and goes to her room. The doll looks as if it's staring at her. Shivers run up her spine, but goes to bed. The next morning she wakes up, and sees the doll still staring at her. But it looked different. The doll had short little fangs and inch long eyelashes. Her sister was gone and her parents were at work so she went to tell her brother. She went to her brother's room, and he's dead in his bed. The girl is freaked out and scared, but amazingly she fears the world more. She warily does her daily chores, and that night her sister and parents aren't back home yet. She goes to bed, the doll still staring at her. The next morning the fangs and eyelashes are an inch longer. She goes to her sister's room to tell her, and she sees her dead in her bed. Her parents are gone again, and she still does her daily activities. Her mind goes back to her brother and sister, and her fear of the world is less than the fear of the doll. She takes the doll off her shelf and puts it back in it's glass case, and sells it to a pawn shop. She runs home (it's evening) and goes to her room, but sees the same doll on her shelf. She (stupidly) goes to bed. The next morning the doll's fangs and eyelashes are two inches longer. She checks her parents' room to see if they are gone yet, but pales to see they are both dead in their beds. She takes a phone to call the police, but the phone lines are full with static. She tries to leave the house, but the doors are locked and the windows are impenetrable. The girl takes the doll and throws it in the fireplace, but the doll does not burn. Frenzied, the girl tries to call the police again, but there is just static. She tries to call the one person from the outside world she trusts, but she has to leave a message. She panics and goes to her room and lies on her bed, restless. She is lying on her left side, and hears slow, steady breathing. She turns around to see the doll with pale glowing eyes and three-inch long fangs and eyelashes. The doll lunges and everything goes black. The girl's boyfriend (the person she trusts) arrives the next morning, goes to the girl's room, and a very pretty doll is lying on the bed. No girl. THE END [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Important Slice, something needs to be done about Kylma. His behavior doesn't seem like it's going to stop, and I don't like having to get all nasty with him. He's been rude to me and Pandaboy2, and he's acting like he's innocent. Do you think you could give him a cool-off block or something, maybe for a few days, or at least talk to him? Baterra1202 Combat Forms New Section? Could I add a new section to the combat forms? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 21:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) So, how do you like my story? Hey, Slice, did you save your plans on a mibpaste after I left mibbit? If so, could you send them to me? Varkanax ' 01:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can use Sierrah. She doesn't have much of a backstory, so it's great that she'll be in a story after a while of no-use. All I've planned for her is that after BIONICLE: Light and Shadow she entered an OoMN special operations group. Oh, and thanks! I'll get to work on my combat form right now. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the spooky stories work better when in person. Everyone says it's interesting and would work well for a movie. And about the story, is it canon? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE]][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 02:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, then. You can have Niha, Novux, Famicius, and a machine called the DEaTH (Doomsday Enrichment and Time Halting) device. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 02:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 03:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice I keep having problems with this guy named Kazi22 he keeps messing with my page titled God. I find the page offensive. I warned him and he was too lazy to do anything so I told him it will have serious editing. Kazi22 03:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) He's a Tesera glatorian. Refer to my recent blog on Rise of the Gladiators. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 03:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) What did you do to MediaWiki:wikia.css that made my custom background not work? - [[User:Flex217|''Nya]][[User talk:Flex217|n C]][[User blog:Flex217|at]] - 15:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) BIONICLE: Universe Deadline As long as it doesn't cause any stress to any other plans, do you think that you can think of a deadline for BIONICLE: Universe? So far - I'm slating sometime in August. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Screams' 'of' ' ' 00:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice, I did not know who else to ask, but I thought of making a page that would better explain the idea of my "God" page and the section of God (capital G) basicly, so far, three people have made up their own version of "God" me, Devastator, and Kylma300 and I got an Idea of this thing called the "Triunity." This will explains why they all hold the title of God (capital G) it's inspired by the idea of a "Trinity" I would suggest maybe seeing what thats about before I make the page, but you don't have to. The reason I ask though is because due to the last debate on the God talk page I am a little afraid to make another page that has some kind of relationship to my beleifs even though it's just' fiction''' I still am not to sure and just wanted to know should I make this page or do you think it will just cause more controversy? Screams of ' ' 16:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slice could you at least tell me what specific things you want me to fix on Sulfeirus's page? Screams of ' ' 16:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC)How? Screams of ' ' 16:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Well I've tried my best and if thats just not enough then let someone fix it, because I don't see a thing wrong with it. Have you finished the plans? (I know I'm probably bothering you, considering the fact you're technically inactive, but I'm interested about how this will affect BW). Also, do you still plan on doing the reviews for ITD and TSC? Varkanax ' 15:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I know you're doing for the best of CBW, but the capitalisation of pages is fine (machine is a noun. Nouns have capitals in titles). :) P.S. I'd say if you we're still admin. --'TDG (Talk) 06:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I have taken your suggestion, and split scientists and inventors into two separe categories. Then, I moved each character to his or her corresponding category. You are comletly correct in saying that they are seperate occupations; I just though that they had been grouped together for a reason. Liopleurodon 01:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you move TEG and JoD down from A- to B+? Varkanax ' 23:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. 'Varkanax ' 23:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) What happened? For some reason, it says I've been permenantly banned from mibbit... 'Varkanax ''' 23:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to know, how to you change the color of the sidebar on a notebox template?--[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 16:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and would you read the prologue to An Age of War? [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 16:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Behavior You've pulled a number of moronic pranks on Mibbit, including impersonating Reptor, and Pandaboy, but this is just too far. You stated that Pandaboy is your dupe, and when I threatened to reveal it on CBW, you said you were joking. That hints at a possibility. But I don't care. What I care about is that you '''stop with your childish behavior very soon. Sure, first, you think, "Ha ha, funny". How funny would it be if you or Pandaboy ended up banned? This is a very serious matter, Slice, and it's nothing you should be toying with. CBW is a community, not your little game. You've pulled this behavior before and apologized, but has that stopped you? No. Stop it, now, before a serious situation occurs. Shadowmaster 15:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Will you please give me some tips on formulating a descriptive, interesting story? [[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 00:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) TEG comes first, then ITD, then TSC. 'Varkanax ' 13:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm planning to (eventually) rewrite the beginning of TEG, as while Blast's presence in the Game is explained in TSC, it doesn't explain Shardak's. (Also, it makes no sense that he's there, alternate or no). For now, the explanation is that he's an alternate, I'll have to fix that soon... 'Varkanax ' 13:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Answer: because i dont know how to delete it. I am the man 21:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Angel of death' 'take me' ' ' 21:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Slicer can I get that tag off of Sulfeirus's page now I've tried to meet the rules as best I can, but if there are still errors '''please point them out to me'. Hey Slice, have you begun reading ITD and/or TSC? Varkanax ' 13:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Err... Why is JoD not on the list of rated stories in the review on the NRC? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi. It's been a while. I was wondering if you are still active, and if you'd like to help me with a project (or know someone who'd like to help). I want a list of all the articles I've made and contributed to. So, help would be freaking awesome. Thanks, buddy! --Kopakamata97 02:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Could I title one of the stories in my continuity The Last Apocalypse? I know you originally created the title, but (please correct me if I'm wrong) you don't have any plans to continue it, and I've been needing a name for one of the stories I'm planning for the XMS (set partially in a parellel universe). And how's Parellels coming along? Varkanax ' 00:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ramen Alright. So I get on the #Wikimetru chat and, after my computer automatically signing me out for some reason, I have to explain that I was away making myself a tasty sammich and some delicious Ramen. BAM KICKED Here's the log: Is this a joke or something? Toa Takanuva 21:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Slice. I've noticed you've been renaming page titles without beforehand checking the page content, for example, Toa Novus. This was a page for a Toa team, and you renamed it "Novus", as if it was a singular character. Same with Lair of Darkness Darini, this meant the lair belonged to a character called Darkness Darini, not that it was a Lair of Darkness called Darini, as the moving implies you think it is. I'd suggest you check the page content before moving pages, to avoid making mistakes such as that again. 'Shadowmaster 00:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Parellels How's the story coming? And have you finished your BW chapter? Varkanax ''' 01:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Status Response Just logged on, and got that messege. It's fine if I'm not an administrator, I dont really do much on here anyway. So don't worry about it. ~Xion should have an avatar. :O --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Added Image to 'Combat Forms' Sorry I forgot to ask but is it ok for me to add a image to your combat forms page? Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. 06:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) BU I've already messaged you on Youtube, but how are things going with Universe? I haven't gotten in touch with you in a while. We'll Remember 9/11 00:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) BU Completion? Hi, Slice. Is BIONICLE: Universe almost finished? Take your time. I know how you're busy with school. I am, as well. Lord Starscream 00:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here just need some help on how to make my pages better, and get my creations known.My name is SpikeyDragon cause I like dragons alot!!!! I was a binicle fan ever since the Hordika came out!!!! Any one need some one to build bionicles for a storyline, or page? Re:Back As long as it's good with you, it's good with me. I'm almost halfway through making BU2 on WMM, and it's working out pretty good so far. I was actually hoping to release it today (because of the silly 11/11/11 date). Thank you very, very much for notifying me of your absence. I understand it ... but I trusted you to return :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 20:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) nice to see ya. I will Become #1 for everything I do best at! 23:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) nightwatcher can i use him in my story? Toacervax 16:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi It's great to see that you're checking in on Wikia. In your absence - I've finished BIONICLE: Universe I and II. Feel free to view them if you have time. ;) [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just decided to stop by and say hello; it's been a while since we last spoke. Ah, it's hard to leave behind something you put so much time and effort into, isn't it? How have you been doing these last few months? Regards, Hey Slice, glad to see you decided to stop by and say hello! Are you still on? If so, could you join mibbit? (There's a channel called #Wikimetruth that most users frequent nowadays, though I'm on #Wiki_Metru as well). There's some things I'd like to discuss with you (they don't involve unfinished favors XD)... VarkanaxTalk 01:20,2/1/2012 It's OK, just wanted you to know :). What are your story plans now? I saw you working on Parallels. '' ''[[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...]] 01:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Excellent! See you there :) I'll be on for at least 30 more minutes. When can I expect you? VarkanaxTalk 01:32,2/1/2012 Any chance you'll be on anytime soon? VarkanaxTalk 02:08,2/1/2012 Hey Slice! Just noticed your small bouts of activity lately, and its nice to see you're still checking up on us. I thought you were unable to access CBW? -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic! As for the wiki, we have been prospering very well. We have had a very comfortable increase in new users, and wiki activity is very lively. The advertisement campaign I was trying to emphasize on around the time you departed has attracted a couple of new users, and even a few of the older members of the community have come back. There are plenty of projects and contests on at the moment, many of which are turning out fine. So, all-in-all, the wiki are doing quite well at the moment. I'm sure you can tell that we have a couple of new guys around the place, based on all the new usernames. :P -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 23:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Slice, if you're there, could you join me on mibbit? I'd like to speak with you again. Or, if you prefer, we could trade messages on here. VarkanaxTalk 00:06,2/5/2012 Since you left Mibbit before I could ask the question, are you going to post that GMS summary you said you would write up or are you just going to leave it? -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey, Slice. Since you (as of our last talk) have returned at least somewhat, I'd like to speak with you about the NRC, among other things. When will you be available to talk on mibbit? (The current channel's #Wikimetru) 19:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, regarding the NRC, what are your plans for it? 11:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) You still here? Can you talk on the IRC now?VarkanaxTalk 11:02,4/7/2012 Question Why did you change the title on the spirit realm page to user:toaviking/spirit realm Toaviking 09:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC)ToavikingToaviking 09:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC) THE LAST TIME I LOOKED, YOU WERE GONE!?!? Once again, I look up to you for wisdom. And I thank you, too, once again. You should join the BoT, if possible. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Game of Thrones You watch it too? Freakin' awesome!- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Mibbit? :D If you're not too busy. Or can we Skype, if you have it now? BTW, glad to see someone else reads A Song of Ice and Fire/watches the TV show on here. Should have guessed you'd be a fan... VarkanaxTalk 22:14,6/6/2012 I have time now and we can either talk on mibbit or Skype regarding the Nightmare Saga, if you want. I'll be around for maybe an hour or two... VarkanaxTalk 22:46,6/7/2012 I'll be around on and off about all night, if you'd like to talk like you said on Skype... VarkanaxTalk 20:17,6/10/2012 The use of SlicerBot Sorry to be a party pooper, but you're not allowed to use SlicerBot. I know, you made it, but you did hand over the Bot and it became the admin Bot. As you're not admin, and SlicerBot has admin itself, it'd be a tad unfair if you could log in with it and do admin-y stuff. Saying that, I'm sure the Board of Trustees would be fine with you using SlicerBot, so long as we have a meeting on the matter. Again, sorry to a party pooper. :\ --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, I am all for you using it, don't get me wrong. I'll try to get a BoT meeting up so we can discuss the matter. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) CBW Podcast Hey, Slice, podcast is at 8:00 PM EST tonight. Can you make it? VarkanaxTalk 21:25,6/30/2012 Oh gosh...long time no see Slice. Good to see you. What's been up 'n' all that? I hope you've been well. Also, I thought you left the NRC to me in your "will", hence the move. If you want me to rename it, I will, but I the name is kinda iconic. Also, since you seem to be back, albeit temporarily, I have to ask: do you still plan on doing those Xaterex reviews like you said you were in the progress of doing? VarkanaxTalk 01:23,2/23/2013 Reviews Congrats on the Europe trip! You are amazingly lucky to go, I've been wanting to half my life (still can't bring my parents around to the exchange student idea). And sorry to call in that debt so abruptly and rather rudely, it's just you haven't been around much as of late. Anyway, while we're both on here, how's life? I finished the XMS and am currently working on a prequel (in my spare time, which isn't much). VarkanaxTalk 01:33,2/23/2013 Thanks so much, this is...an unexpected and welcome surprise, to say the least. I look forward to your feedback. Also, me, CB, J97, and a few others are all on Skype chat at the moment. Just thought I'd let you know. VarkanaxTalk 01:42,2/23/2013 P.S. Don't know if you still are into ASOIAF, but I finally got my hands on A Dance with Dragons. The pace has slowed down considerably, but the first three were masterpieces. 'Ello Slice. Just quickly passing by to say hope all is well and best of luck with whatever it is you're doing right now (have fun in Europe by the way). Also, you have ridiculous number of archived Talk Pages, but then again, you were a rather busy fellow back in the day. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:41, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's fine. :P I promised him I'd do it a long time ago and I kinda.... forgot. :P So I'm catching up on what I owe him now that I'm back. :P I guess with two sets of reviews he could find out feedback twice as helpful. :D Hey you still around? Or have you left for Europe? VarkanaxTalk 14:59,2/24/2013 Hey I don't know if you remember me, but it is I, Ansem the Awesome. How are you? Ansem The Awesome (talk) 01:13, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I see you sneaking around. If you'd like to meet up and chat like in the old days I'll be lingering on Mibbit. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:54, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Cheers mate. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 00:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. Just so you know, I'm still up for that (relatively) short story. If you have an idea, send a message my way. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) If you're still around, I'm on Mibbit if you want to discuss things. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) sure! (your the first to ask actully) So really the Heara are a bit like Toa that dont know what they are doing. You may have relised that The Dark Lord can do vertuly anything aswell. But the Dark Lord is also a bit strange and isnt completly used to the whole universal domination thing, suprising since he seems rather good at conquaring. the happy has arrived 06:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC) It has already been done. Waiting on a response. New Password Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I've changed the password and email of SlicerBot for some security measures. Talk to me or another admin on Mibbit and I'll give it to you. Shadowmaster 22:33, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I have the new password for you, as requested. Give me a buzz whenever you'd like to meet to receive it. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC)